When Hevean and Hell Colide
by noogie123
Summary: Throughout Armin's life he has been looked after and cared for by Mikasa and Eren. His devil and Angel. He doesn't think he's good enough for them. But he is.


You wouldn't think that angels are full of themselves and devils could crack a joke.  
They aren't exactly like they are pictured on all those stain glass windows.

My friends where neither Gods helper or Satan's worker. But It's hard not to think of them like that.

I snapped back to reality, Eren's voice still continuing at the same speed, same pace, same tone as he had when I had lost myself in the depth of the stream we dangled our feet in.

"I want to see it"  
He said starring out at the wall that towered above us.

"See what?"

"The world."  
I looked at the book we had rested between our laps.

"We both will"  
I said with a smile. He smiled back and my world slowed down. I could see the white wings behind him, spread out bigger then any of those in the books they had in the wall cult lessons in school.

"We have to get home"  
Mikasa said. Surprised I jumped starring at the black haired girl. Red scarf rapped around her neck as always, blank expression on her face drifting and mixing with her emotionless eyes. Her silent approach shocking me.

"Your right we should go"  
Eren said getting up closing the book and tucking it under his arm. I nodded and stood up.  
Walking ahead, Eren started to pester Mikasa about going outside the walls. Her answers quick and short, his whining loud and conceited.

They where both so different that they seemed alike. Tagging behind I watched them silently. Jealousy gently coursing through my veins.

~We don't want you Armin~

They are amazing. Wether they have their wings on or their horns out, you could always tell.

Mikasa stood next to me, back ridged and eyes alert with the pack of sticks on her back. She stood starring over at Eren sleeping under the tree lazily.

My breathe heavy as I hiked the pack up further onto my shoulders, The small twigs and branches sticking into my back uncomfortably.

"I should go wake him"  
She mumbled under hear breathe, eyes never leaving the brunettes peaceful form. I could only chuckle slightly at her remark.

"Hey Armin! Had any dreams lately!?"  
The boys laughed harshly in the distance. Breaking Mikasa's concentration back into reality, her shattering glare scattering the boys back to where they had been playing. Such a caring devil.

"I'll go check for you"  
I murmured looking down. Space between the bullies and my own shattered self was needed. Mikasa just looked at me blankly like always, then got back to the task of picking up the sticks at her feet.

Shuffling slowly towards the oak tree, I smiled. Eren's favourite place to nap. We where a weird trio. Peering down at the sleeping angel underneath the shade of green he looked peaceful, serene.

Distant.

My smile faded as the normal flash of images ran through my head. Mikasa and Eren standing in a sea of white… backs to me and smirks on their face as they walked away. Their voice's whispering to me over and over again….

~You aren't good enough~

~Why are you even here~

My smile faded and I looked away from my friend sleeping before me. The urge to scream out nearly to loud to ignore.

Shaking my head i walked away, plastering on a smile as I waved at Mikasa before picking up the pace and starting the trek back to the walls.

I think everyone knows when they aren't needed. When your friends don't want you and are closer with each other then you could ever be with them.

The want to be wanted is something I'll always feel. It makes sense.

I'm friends with a delightful devil and arrogant angel.

~

"For you trainee's graduating today, 3 paths now open up to you."  
Finally.  
I had made it through hell.

"You can station at the walls and defend the cities as members of the Garrison"  
I'd love to….

"You can server the king by controlling the crowds and protecting order in the Military police ."  
It would be nice…..

"Or you can put your lives on the line to fight the titans in their own territory in the Servey corps."  
I will.

For them.

I zoned out, I hadn't gotten into the top 10…..  
But I would follow them anywhere.

The survey corpse scared me but I would be brave, I didn't want to be left behind. I would show the voices wrong.

~

A devil,  
An angel,  
and just the human boy.  
Nothing extraordinary about the extra-ordinary me.

"Armin"  
I watched the sight of the bearded titan starring at me. My friend holding open the jaws, the gate to hell.

"You told me….. about it"  
I moved as quickly as I could, watching Eren reach out to me.

"So I'm going… to the outside world"  
His strength fleeting as he kept the titan's gapping jaws open. Ocean green eyes filled with a dark pain, arm reaching out to me.

"Eren! Hurry!"  
I screamed tears billowing from my eyes as I scurried forward on the edge of the roof reaching out for my friend in the clutches of death….finally about to catch the dirtied angel.

But.

I was to late.  
The titans mouth shut with such force the arm that had reach for me flew past me, blood blowing in the wind lie cherry blossoms.

But all I could see was that cursed animal from hell. Tilt it's head back and swallow my friend.  
My tears stung my cheeks as they feel, hair in my eyes, heart in my throat.

"You monster"  
I screamed till it hurt my lungs as I quickly got up and made my escape. Limbs and mind heavy as I fled from the scene where I had been saved by an angel.

Even his devil couldn't save him now.

"Daddy, why do you have those on your hands"  
My little son asked bright eyed as we sat, dangling our feet in the river and a book in-between our laps.

His hand wrested on my wrists where I had gotten an E and M tattooed there. One filled in black, the other filled in white.

"Because once your daddy was young like you."  
A female voice said blankly with no emotion

"And he decided to look up to two people that where less then he thought they where"  
Mikasa continued with a small smile ruffling my child's hair.

"We're going on another expedition Armin. Say goodbye."  
Eren said walking up loudly, stealing his attention from Mikasa and giving my boy a hug.

I smiled and nodded at my son kissing him on the forehead and giving him a hug before handing him the book.

"Tell mummy I love her. See you when I get back son"  
I smiled, Mikasa and Eren waited with me till my little boy had toddled back inside and then we all walked off.

"That tattoo is stupid."  
Mikasa said a mixed expression of relief, joy and embaresment flashing in her eyes.

"I think it's cool, I want one!"  
"No."  
Mikasa replied to Eren's exuberant request.

He started to whine like he did when we we're young.  
I watched everything that was passing us by. My 2 friends leaden the way….

Little old me was being protected.

Selfish little old me.

**Just a little something I wrote a while back. I got around to edditing it and decided to put it up :)**

**I hope you guys enjoy it. I decided to write differently this time, I'm in the fase of experimenting with different styles.**

**Another chapter for ''Don't walk, Just run'' will be up as soon.**

**Love you all. Write you soon.**


End file.
